The proposed plan of research will continue ultrastructural studies of the families of human astrocytes and of sheep choroid plexus cells, uninfected and after infection with certain viruses or after exposure to certain physical agents. There will be a concentration of efforts on defining antigen production capability and production sites. The oncogenicity of a subspecies of visna virus will be tested.